Connectors for use with electrically conductive triaxial transmission cables provide electrical connectivity with the center conductor of the cable as well as to coaxially arranged conductors within the cable. The center conductor of a triaxial cable is physically and electrically linked to the center conductor of the connector, and the connector can then be used with a mating bulkhead connector, such as might be found on a camera or other piece of telecommunications or entertainment broadcast equipment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852, 6,109,963 and 6,575,786 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concern triaxial cable connectors for use in-line. Mounting panels for connectors of this type are also known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,192 and 6,231,380. Continued development in this area is desired.